disneys_robin_hood_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Through the Years
Through the Years is an AU Zootopia stories by PrinceBalto. Premise As a child, Nick Wilde and his family, including Uncle Levi and Aunt Lotta, as well as his cousin Vixey, move from their neighborhood in Zootopia to the little town of Bunnyburrow. When there, Nick meets a young bunny that he becomes very close to. Together, they face life's challenges. During adolesence, something changes between them and their friendship becomes romantic. This includes outside Disney animals and Nick, Vixey and Judy are all around the same age. Story Eight-year old Nick Wilde sat in the back of the family car as their move outside of Zootopia began. His father, Robin, and mother, Marian, were in the front seat, driving. Nearby, in another car, were Nick's paternal uncle and aunt, Levi, his father's younger brother, and his wife Lotta, and their daughter Vixey, Nick's adorable cousin and best friend, who was about the same age as him. Nick hadn't exactly been thrilled that he and his family were leaving Zootopia, where he had some friends, including Finnick the Fennec fox, Cheyenne the Bat-eared fox, Honey the Honey badger and Bolt the dog. Marian spoke comfortingly to him. "Son, I know that it was difficult to leave your home, but, trust me, you are going to enjoy living in Bunnyburrow. Imagine it now, huge open areas for you and Vixey to run and play. Maybe you'll even find some new friends," she said. Nick sighed sadly. He knew that life hadn't been very easy for foxes in Zootopia. They had trouble finding work, due to the species being seen as dishonest. Vixens had it slightly easier as, interestingly, they were considered to be among the most beautiful of all mammals, but it was difficult nonetheless. Robin, Marian, Levi and Lotta had made a deal: the four of them would live under one roof on the plot of land they had worked together to buy. After many months, the new house was built and ready to be moved into. On their land, they would raise chickens, turkeys and quail to help pay the bills as well as feeding themselves. Things like fruits, vegetables and things like that would be bought at the local market. While the prey mammals had remained strict herbivores as their ancestors were, predators had, since the days of their ancestors, become omnivorous. Robin was smiling from the driver's seat. "You're going to be a country fox, son," Robin said playfully. Nick laughed along, but he wasn't totally sure about it. In Bunnyburrow, two bunnies, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, were having a conversation about the fact that a family of foxes was about to move next store. "We will have to warn Judy and her siblings about this," Stu said. Bonnie placed a hand on her stomach. She was pregnant with yet another child. One of their children, a daughter named Judy, came into the room after hearing her name being said. She was an adorable eight-year old bunny, with vibrant purple eyes and grey and white fur. She was also very brave for a bunny. "What's going on?" she asked with a sweet smile. Stu sighed. He had to do it now. He knew that the fox family would be here soon. "Sweetie, we're about to get some new next-door neighbors. However, they just happen to be foxes, the worst predators of them all. I want you to be really careful," he told her. In her child's innocence, Judy didn't believe anything about them being dangerous or bad in any way. She had a better view than her parents did, and she was going to voice it. "But I don't think all foxes are like Gideon Grey," she said, referring to a local bully who just happened to be a fox. Stu sighed. He just wanted his daughter to be safe. "Be nice to them when we meet them, but be wary of them," he said. Judy nodded, and then headed off to keep playing with her younger siblings. Back out on the road, the Wilde family was getting ever closer. Soon, they arrived at the "Welcome to Bunnyburrow" sign, with its famous automated population ticker. Nick was curious about that. Zootopia didn't have anything like that. "Dad, Mom, why is their sign like that?" he asked. Robin and Marian were taken aback for a second by that question. They weren't ready to answer this in the regular way, but they had to come up with an explanation. "Nick, it's because bunnies have big families," Marian said. Nick nodded from the backseat. Finally, both cars and the moving vans pulled up in front of the house where they would live. Nick and Vixey met up in front of the cars. "This is our new house!" Vixey said excitedly, more thrilled about moving than Nick was. A moment later, Judy and her family emerged from their home, nervous about the new neighbors. However, Judy was not nervous at all. She just ran up to Nick and Vixey. "Hi, I'm Judy, your neighbor!" she said excitedly. They looked at her as Stu and Bonnie went over. Nick smiled politely and gestured at Vixey at the same time. He had never really talked to a bunny before. "Hi, Judy. I am Nick, and this is my cousin Vixey," he said. Judy looked at both foxes. "Well, maybe we can all be friends," Judy suggested. This got Stu and Bonnie attention, and they were nervous. Despite her run-ins with Gideon Grey at school, she was still so eager to befriend these fox newcomers. Nick smiled. I'd like that," Nick said. Vixey nodded in agreement. "That would be great," she added. Robin looked at the clock on his phone, and then went with Marian to collect their son. They had an important meeting in a while, but first they had to begin settling into their house. Their meeting was at a local farm shop to get their first specimens of chickens, turkeys and quails. Behind their house, all the coops and housing areas for the birds were already set up, as was a small slaughterhouse, complete with all the needed supplies for the job, including packing the meat for sale to other predators. Robin and Levi had taken lessons in how to properly slaughter, pluck, gut and dress the birds. Robin looked at Nick. "All right, Nick, say goodbye. We have things to do. Perhaps you can see each other again at school tomorrow," he said. Nick nodded and turned back to Judy. He was happy to possibly have a new best friend. On Judy's end, she thought he was cute. The two smiled. "Bye, Judy, see you tomorrow," he said. Judy nodded. "Bye, Nick," she replied before heading back to her family. Once the bunnies had all gone inside their home, the Wilde family began their process of moving in. They began picking their rooms, installing furniture, putting in the TV sets and cable boxes, putting up clothes and more. As well, they recieved their first chickens, turkeys and quails. They had dinner, and then settled in to rest. Finally, they went to bed. The next morning, Marian woke Nick up bright and early. "Wake up, sweetie. It's time for your first day of school," she said. Nick jumped out of his bed and rushed to take a little bath and brush his teeth. As he was doing that, Marian laid out his clothes, a little black t-shirt with a fox design and black shorts. At the same time, Lotta was getting Vixey up. Over breakfast, the two mothers made their lunches. Finally, it was time to go. Marian and Lotta would ride together in the same car to drop them up at the same time. Robin and Levi would be busy getting the poultry farm up and running. Nick and Vixey, wearing a pink shirt with a little red heart design and denim shorts, got their backpacks, loaded with all their needed items, like pencils, paper and so on, as well as their lunchbags. "We're ready!" Nick and Vixey said in unison. Marian and Lotta smiled and took their children out to the car, but not before Robin and Levi said goodbye to their children. Once that was done, Marian and Lotta began driving the children to school. "I can't wait to see Judy again!" Nick said. Marian chuckled sweetly. "You two seem to get along really well," she replied. The talk went on a little bit. Finally, they arrived at Bunnyburrow Elementary School. Outside, the young mammals were lining up to go in. Judy was among them. Marian and Lotta parked the car and followed them up to the door, where they would go with them to help find their new classroom. Judy rushed over to meet them. "Hi Nick, Hi Vixey! Since you are new, I will show you around. We can even sit together at lunch," she said. Nick and Vixey loved the idea. Judy then fixed her gaze on them. "Also, just so you know, there is a mean fox boy in the school named Gideon Grey. He might just leave you two alone because you are foxes though. Just stay near me," she told them. Finally, the bell rang. All the kids entered. Judy led her friends and their moms to the classroom. Outside, a beautiful mouse teacher known as Miss Bianca stood on a chair. She smiled at the new students. "Ah, the new faces! Well, come on in and we will get started by introducing you two. Your desks are ready. I am Mrs. Rodenton, or Miss Bianca, your teacher," she said. Nick and Vixey turned to their mothers. Marian and Lotta smiled. "Bye. We will be back to pick you up at the end of the day. If anyone says something mean to you, ignore them and tell a grownup," they said. Nick and Vixey nodded. "Yes mam," they said. With that, Marian and Lotta left, knowing at what time they would return. Bianca led the two kits into the classroom, where the others were just now getting seated. "Attention, class. We have two new students joining us. Say hello to Nick and Vixey Wilde," she said. The class all looked at them. They were a mix of predator and prey children. "Hi Nick and Vixey," they all said in unison Bianca showed them to their seats after the kits said hello in return. She smiled at them in an attempt to make them feel more comfortable in this new situation. "Now, why don't you two tell us a bit about yourselves? That's kind of a tradition here in this school," she said. Nick looked around. "Well, Miss Bianca, Vixey and I originally came from Zootopia. Our dads and moms came here to Bunnyburrow to start up a bird farm," he said. Duchess was smiling. "Well, you're in luck. We are studying the history of Zootopia right now. Perhaps you could give us some insight," she said. She then stood in the front of the room, ready to begin today's lessons. Miss Bianca was a much-loved teacher in this school, the wife of a local mouse named Bernard Rodenton. "Now, class, take your books and turn to page 14. Today, we will be studying the life and times of the Lionheart dynasty," she said. Because they were new, Nick and Vixey's books were already out on their desks. Along with Judy and the other children, they flipped to the right page. Duchess kept speaking as they read. She spoke of great names of the Lionheart dynasty: Mohatu Lionheart, one of the most highly regarded kings. Ahadi Lionheart, King Mohatu's son, and a builder of public works projects. Ahadi's sons, Mufasa, the wise and powerful current king, and his younger brother, Leodore Lionheart, Zootopia's current mayor. They listened and did their worksheets when they came. Soon, it was lunchtime. Nick, Vixey and Judy all went to find a seat at one of the tables. It was then that Gideon Grey and his friend, a ferret named Travis, found them. "Hey, dumb bunny, who are your new friends?" he asked meanly to Judy. Judy frowned, and Nick and Vixey just glared at Gideon's rudeness as they ate their food. "Their names are Nick and Vixey Wilde. Now, go away, Gideon!" Judy demanded. Gideon and his ferret pal laughed. "Oh, is the little baby bunny going to cry?" Gideon asked mockingly. Judy only frowned as Gideon's coyote teacher came for him and called for him. Finally, Judy smiled. "Run along, Gideon. Your teacher is calling," she said. Gideon growled in utter humiliation as his teacher led him away, vowing to get even. Judy turned back to Nick and Vixey. "That is Gideon Grey. I wish he would leave me alone," she said. Nick smiled at her proudly. "I will protect you," he told her. Judy was stunned for a moment. No one, especially not a fox, had ever vowed to do that for her. Usually, predator kids would say unkind things like "dumb bunny" or "Go back to the carrot patch". She was more than pleased. "Thank you, Nick," she said. They went back to lunch, then finished. After that, they returned to the classroom for more work before, finally, it was time for recess. All the children lined up outside their classrooms. When the moment was right, their teachers led them out back to the playground. Upon arrival, Nick, Vixey and Judy headed out toward the play equipment. "So, what do you want to play?" Nick asked. Judy had a fun idea. "How about you be the brave prince trying to save the fair ladies from the haunted castle?" she suggested. Nick nodded. Judy and Vixey prepared to climb up on the slide platforms, but then, out of nowhere, Gideon Grey's voice was heard again. He was mad. "I promised I'd be back," he said. Judy frowned. "Go away, Gideon! We don't want you here!" she said. Enraged, Gideon pushed Judy down hard. Angry, Nick got in front of her. He wanted to be a good protector, just like he had seen Robin be like with Marian. "Apologize, now!" he demanded, noticing the teachers coming, as they had seen the whole thing. Gideon did not like to be told what to do by anyone, especially a new comer. He backed up and charged forward, intending to beat Nick up for telling him off. However, he didn't pay attention to his speed and tripped and fell hard to the ground. The other kids nearby laughed at him. It was at that moment that the teachers arrived. His coyote teacher picked him up. "That is it, Gideon. You hit the last mark on your tally of offenses against other students. Come on, we are going to take a little walk to Principal Cottontail's office," she said. Nick, Judy and Vixey watched for a moment as Gideon was taken away, fighting and complaining the whole way. Judy turned to Nick, happy that he had been there. "Thank you, Nick. I am glad that you were here to help me," she said. Nick only shrugged. He didn't know what to say, really. He remembered his time at home, where Robin and Marian had been going to great lengths to ensure that their son became a gentleman of a fox, now and when he was older. "It wasn't right what he did," he replied. Judy ran up and hugged him tightly. Not knowing what else to do, Nick hugged her back, causing Vixey to smile sweetly. She then looked at the playground equipment. "Well, are we going to play or what?" she asked. Nick and Judy joined her. After recess ended, they went in to finish the day. At the end, Nick and Vixey said goodbye to Judy as they got picked up by their mothers. Nick told the story of what had happened to his parents. That day, for his actions, Gideon Grey was expelled, the remainder of his education to be handled elsewhere. That evening, Judy told Stu and Bonnie what Nick had done for her, and what he had promised to do. That was when their view of foxes began to change. Years began to pass. The Wilde's poultry farm grew. Nick, Vixey and Judy graduated elementary school. Before long, they had hit their teenage years and entered high school at Bunnyburrow High. Nick had become a very handsome fox, while Vixey and Judy were becoming very beautiful. Both were beginning to grow into the bodies of adult females, with lovely, lean, curvacious bodies, especially in the hips and backsides. Judy was beginning to draw Nick's attention in a more than friends way. All day at school, Nick was checking out Judy, although he kept trying to be subtle about it. However, Vixey noticed it, being that she got more than her share of attention from the predator boys. At home that evening, Vixey went to Nick. "Nick, can I talk to you for a second?" the pretty teenage vixen asked. Nick smiled at his cousin and best friend. "What, Vixey?" he asked. Vixey smiled, and her tail began to wag with excitement. "Do you have a crush on Judy?" she asked. Nick was taken aback by her question. He got a nervous smile on his face and began to back up a bit. "Uh...no...where did you get that idea?" he asked unconvincingly. Vixey knew that something was up. She could see it in her cousin's face and eyes. She was ever more determined to get the truth and then help him deal with it. "Nick, I can see it any time you look at her," she said. Nick knew he was beaten. He knew that his cousin was right. He was attracted to Judy, despite the fact that a predator being attracted to a prey mammal was unheard of. "Fine. I will tell her next time I see her, but, first, I have to set up a meeting," he said. Nick promptly went to the telephone and dialed the Hopps family home. He waited a little bit as a few rings sounded. A moment later, the voice of Bonnie Hopps came through the phone. "Hello, this is Mrs. Hopps speaking," she said. Nick smiled on his end. "Hello, Mrs. Hopps. Is Judy there?" he asked. At the Hopps household, Bonnie looked at the kitchen table, where Judy was busy studying her textbook. She went back to her conversation with Nick. "She's studying right now, but, when she is done, I will tell her that you called, OK?" she said. Nick nodded. "Thank you, bye," he said. Bonnie said her goodbye and then hung up. Nick sat on the sofa with Vixey, where the two watched TV for awhile, having already done their work for the day before Nick made the call. Sometime later, the doorbell rang. Marian ran up and opened the door. Judy stood behind it. She looked up at Marian with a smile. "Hello, Mrs. Wilde. Is Nick home? My mom told me that Nick was asking for me," she said. Marian let Judy in. "He is in the living room," she said. Judy headed in. The moment she was seen, Vixey joined her parents, uncle and aunt in the kitchen so as to give Nick some privacy while he admitted how he felt about Judy. "Hey, Nick. What's going on?" the lovely bunny doe asked as she sat next to him. Nick was silent for several long moments before he finally answered. "Oh, Judy. This is not easy for me to explain. I like you, in a more than friends way," he said. Judy gave him a look. "Do you mean in a romantic way?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Yes. I just thought you should know, even though you're a bunny and I am a fox," he said. Judy went deep into thought, reflecting on their relationship ever since meeting as children. She had those feelings too, despite the species difference. "I have more than friends feelings for you too," she said. Nick was pleasantly surprised. He had never expected this to happen. Predator/prey romances were nearly unheard of, and yet, here it was happening. "That's great, Judy! I promise, I will be brave and loyal on your behalf," he said. Judy chuckled. "Well, I see that you are taking your vocabularly work very seriously," she said. This caused Nick to laugh. "Well, it is important," he said. The two cuddled up in a hug. After a bit, they told his family, who were thrilled. When she got home that night, she told her parents everything. Stu and Bonnie shared a look, then looked back at Judy. "Congratulations on your first boyfriend," Bonnie said. Judy was a bit surprised, given her parents' past opinions on foxes. "You're all right with this?" she asked. Stu and Bonnie both nodded. They were impressed that Nick, entirely on his own, had defended and protected Judy when they were children. "Yes, honey. If he makes you happy, then we are happy for you two," Stu said. Judy rushed over and hugged them. She was so happy, and couldn't wait to tell Nick. Nearby, she could hear some of her younger sisters saying "Judy has a boyfriend!". Nick and Judy began their new relationship. A few more years passed, and Nick and Judy were now eighteen years old. Judy had now fully grown into the lithe body, nice backside and attractive hips of an adult female. She now had 275 younger siblings, her mother having birthed more in that time. Nick reflected that it had now been a decade since he moved here from Zootopia. One evening, Nick and Judy were watching a movie, Giraffic Park, which was an old, legendary sci-fi film released when Nick was five. Suddenly, Judy turned to him. "Nick, can I ask you something? she began. Nick smiled, held her hands and looked into her eyes. "What is it, Judy?" he asked. Judy smiled and batted her beautiful purple eyes. "I was thinking...we have been together for awhile now. Would you like to kiss me?" she asked flirtatiously. Nick's heart was beating quickly. He was thrilled by the idea as Judy wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "I'd love too," he said. Nick and Judy firmly pressed their lips together and began kissing deeply and passionately. In the course of the kiss, Judy even lapped at Nick's lips with her tongue a bit, to which Nick returned the favor. They went on for a bit. When they finally did break it, they were so happy. "That was wonderful," Nick said. Judy smiled. "Yes it was," she answered. Now, the relationship that began a decade earlier was now what it was intended to be: a deep romance. In the following weeks and months, Vixey, now an adult vixen with a great body, nice backside and attractive hips met, talked to and began dating a now-reformed Gideon Grey. The two couples dated for a decade, even attending Bunnyburrow College together. At age twenty-eight, Nick and Gideon, now great friends, proposed to their girlfriends. "Yes," Judy and Vixey both said. Soon enough, there was a double wedding for Nick and Judy and Gideon and Vixey. After the ceremony, the couples went for their exciting honeymoon in the great city of Zootopia. Through the years, Nick and Judy had stayed close. Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Zootopia stories Category:Stories where Robin and Marian are the parents of Nick Wilde Category:WildeHopps stories Category:AU stories Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:PrinceBalto